Jam Night
by gingerpro
Summary: Sasuke is a business man and every Friday after work he goes to a club near his apartment to celebrate the ending of the work week and every Friday night he watches a certain blonde hair man sing for jam night but something is off, what is it?
1. Good or Bad

S.P.O.V

I sighed as I sat in my usual booth looking at the stage, for about a month or two now every Friday I came to this small club in my way home from work to celebrate the ending of the work week. I'd come to enjoy open jam night and my favorite singer was a blonde haired man with tan skin and breath taking blue eyes, not only was he good look but he had an amazing voice. According to the bartender, who I had become good friends with, the blonde writes and composes all his own music for jam night. His name is Naruto and I had become a fan although he seemed to experiment with his music a lot, I waved to Shikamaru who was the regular bartender on Friday nights; he nodded and started my usual drink. I watched as the announcer introduced a pink haired girl named Sakura, she annoyed the hell out of me because she wouldn't get the hint that I wasn't into her every time she tried to throw herself at me.

"Here you go Sasuke" Shikamaru said sitting down next to me and eyeing the club.

"Looking for someone imparticular?" I questioned taking a sip of my drink.

"Naruto, he's usually here by now. I think something is going on between him and Neji." Shikamaru sighed worried.

"Who?"

"Neji is Naruto's boyfriend of 2 years, lately I've been noticing that Naruto hasn't been acting like himself."

"Really?" I questioned, he seemed normal last Friday but then again a lot can happen in a week. Besides Shikamaru probably hangs out with Naruto more than I probably ever will.

"Hey Shika, sorry I'm late," Came Naruto's voice, "Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" he asked looking at me with those beautiful eyes, but something was wrong. They were red and his cheeks were puffy.

"NO, Why are you late and why are your cheeks swollen? Did you get into a fight?" Shikamaru questioned standing up, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"It's nothing really, I just took a longer nap than usual, and I didn't get into a fight, okay mom" Naruto Pouted.

"Troublesome as always"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto snapped as I sipped my drink.

"I'm going back to work, you're on after Sakura" Naruto turned to watch Sakura as she tried to get my attention.

"She's still trying to get into your pants?" Naruto asked me.

"Hn."

"I guess she doesn't get hints too well, I'm Naruto by the way" He smiled holding out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke" I answered back shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke, well I'm up soon" he said before walking off. Once Sakura finished everything was set up for Naruto, I relaxed a little bit more as the music played.

"Is it good or bad? To fall in love so fast

It heals until it hurts

It's a gift and it's a curse

Oh it's bittersweet

What you do to me

Is it okay, to be scared but still feel safe?

Is it good or bad, yeah yeah yeah

Is it good or bad, yeah yeah yeah" Naruto sang softly before the music picked up a little.

"I'm not a saint, no, and I don't claim to be, yeah

Love will make you reckless, wild and free, yeah

What's a heart if it doesn't get used?

What's the point? What's the use?

So you said show me something new, things I never knew…

Like when we were kids, take me somewhere I've never been" He sang and I sat up as I realized something was very wrong with Naruto.

"So I took your hand, we ran through the street lights

And when you stopped me that was when I realized

That I can learn everything from your lips

About you and me kissing, being told every secret kept

Everything you did you broken the same

Cause love just leads to pain

Is it good or bad? To fall in love so fast

It heals until it hurts

It's a gift and it's a curse

Oh it's bittersweet

What you do to me

Is it okay, to be scared but still feel safe?

Is it good or bad?" Naruto finished his song having the whole club applauding him, he smiled and bowed before exiting the stage to go to the bar where he talked to Shikamaru fir a bit before getting a beer. I let my eyes drift back to the stage as another person was called to the front to perform when someone sat next to me, I looked to see Naruto who seemed sad.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"About?"

"Your problem, I may not know exactly what it is but I do know something is going on."

Naruto gave a heartless chuckle with a sad nod, "Yeah"

"Wanna talk about it then?"

"Yes and no."

"I see…" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I think my boyfriend is cheating on me" Naruto said after several minutes of silence.

"What makes you think that?" I asked not fazed by the some what randomness of what he said.

"Just a weird feeling I have in my heart and I've notices he smells different, he cancels plans on me, and doesn't come home till I'm well asleep. Now if that doesn't sound like cheating I don't know what is."

"Yeah he sounds like a cheating bastard" I nodded.

"Thanks for your pity" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Hn. Just break up with him, if he's cheating he's not worth anymore of your time."

"Easier said than done"

"Hn. Not really just tell him to fuck off"

"Well I better head home and think, see yea next Friday." He smiled finishing his beer before leaving.

"_That Neji guy should be beaten for hurting You, Naruto._" I thought growling into my drink as I watched him leave.


	2. Last To Know

**N.P.O.V**

I sighed as I got out of the shower, Sasuke's words still in my head. I looked at myself in the mirror with sad eyes, "_Where did it all go wrong?_" I asked myself. I dressed and looked at the pictures of Neji and myself when we were happy. I shooked my head and grabbed my keys before heading to town, I picked up some groceries when I saw Neji waiting at a table. I stopped walking when I saw him embrace another man yelling "Happy Anniversary!" my heart dropped, "_Neji only celebrates yearly anniversaries though…a year, he's been with him for a year and I didn't even know, how blind can I be?_" I thought in shock.

I pulled my phone out and called my friend Kiba to pick me up, I smiled and embraced him once he showed up and we caught up while I explained that I was moving out of a friends place and into my studio for more work time.

"So when are we going to start recording again? I've been coming up with some good ideas but people are going to think we broke up."

"Nah, I just need more time, everything that I've been coming up with isn't rock-it's too soft. I've been slowly getting there though and I'll be having a demo for everyone soon." I smiled as we loaded my stuff into his car.

"Hey is my Diavel still at your place?"

"Yeah, I've been taking good care of it for you."

"Sweet, can you take me to your place so I can get it and would be the most awesome friend and just put my shit in my studio I'll set everything up when I get back from giving my key back to my friend."

"Yeah no problem, been in any relationships lately?"

"None worth any of my time" I smirked as we drove to Kiba's place so I could get my bike. Once I got it I drove around town and found Neji sitting in the park with the same man, I revved the engine as I slowly came to a stop in front of them; both looking confused. I got off and took my helmet off and smiled at Neji who froze and I could tell that the man knew who I was by the look on his face.

"Hey honey, here's your key back and I'll have someone come get the rest of my things, oh on second thought keep them you guys probably made memories on them. Hey dude remember once a cheater always a cheater, see yea later Neji Hyuuga" I said tossing him his key and walked back to my bike while putting my helmet on and sped off to my apartment. When I got home I didn't bother to unpack I just went straight to my bed and cried my eyes out, why did this have to happen to me?

"After several hours of crying and silence I got up and walked to the liquor store and bought enough beer and hard liquor to last a year; I sat in my studio drinking.

My eyes slowly opened as someone pounded on my door, I groaned at the loud noise; "Go away!" I yelled swatting beer cans away from me.

"Naruto open the door" came Shika's voice, I sighed and slowly got up to open the door.

"Jesus man, what the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing that another beer won't fix" I said looking for an unopened can of beer.

"Sasuke I hate to ask this but can you help me? Thanks man." I turned to see Shika hanging up his phone.

"Help with what?"

"You!"

Minutes later Sasuke came walking in dressed very sexy with his tight jeans and skin tight black shirt with a couple of the top buttons undone. He had an emblem around his neck with a silver bracelet and a solid ring on his index finger. "_Did he always look this hot?_" I thought, I sighed and looked at the mess I made.

"Take care of him, I'll clean this place."

"Do I look like I need a babysitter?" I said with cold eyes.

"Right now yes. Naruto do you even know what day it is?" Shika asked.

"Nope and don't really care" I said opening a beer and drinking half of it in acouple gulps.

"It's Tuesday! You've been here since Saturday, drinking!"

"Really? Hm it hasn't even been a week. Only worry after a week." I smiled finishing my beer and tossed it into the garbage."

Troublesome as always, do you have a song for this Friday?"

"I have something in mind but it's not fully there yet"

"Well go with Sasuke until it comes to you completely"

"Jeez you're so pushy" I pouted, Sasuke must've got the message because he grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to a near by coffee shop. We ordered and just sat in silence, this was awkward.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"he was cheating on me, for a whole god damn year. I didn't even know or realize anything till now though, I'm such an idiot." I said as tears built in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Silently I cried for a little bit more before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Sasuke leaning across the table we sat at.

"Don't get down on yourself, when he gets bored he'll do the same thing to the other guy"

"Maybe" I sniffed.

"Trust me, he will"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Experience plus cheaters usually stay cheaters"

"Really?"

"Just except that I'm trying to help, you're an artist right? So write what you feel in your songs"

"I haven't felt like it"

"Listen the guys an Idiot for hurting you" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Listen I'm really bad at making people feel better, an Uchiha doesn't do good with emotions" he said leaning back in his chair as our coffee was placed in front of us.

"Thanks. Sorry you had to see me like this"

"Its fine. Feeling any better?"

"Talking about it helped but I know it'll take some time to get over him completely."

"Hn"

"Do you work?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Yes"

"Well, what do you do?"

"I oversee video and audio production for Universal Music" he told me.

"Sounds like big wig stuff"

"Hn" he nodded.

"You don't say much do you?"

"I'm a man a little words" he smirked and god was it a sexy smirk, it made me smile bashfully. We drank our coffee and made small talk every now and then, it was nice.

"Hey don't you work today?" I asked remembering it was a business day.

"I finished by lunch time and it looks like the rest of my week will be the same."

"Oh well, maybe we should get back. I feel really bad about having Shikamaru cleaning since I made the mess." I chuckled with a sigh, Sasuke nodded and we stood and walked back to my studio. When we go there Shika was trying to hang up my punching bag, I chuckled as I quickly walked over and hung it on the awaiting hook from the ceiling with ease.

"Jeez how can you do that?"

"It's only 80lbs"

"Only!" I chuckled while rubbing the back of my head.

"Listen, let me finish you two can go relax. I think this will keep my mind occupied for a while. Thanks again Sasuke, feel free to stop by whenever." I smirked and waved bye to them. Once they were gone I re-did the entire living room and had my recording area all hooked up, I sighed and flopped onto my bed completely spent. I rolled over and started humming a tune and I sat up walking to my desk and started writing.

On Friday I had the song completed, I sighed finishing my beer. "_Finally done, I should probably shower and sleep a little bit more, yeah I'll do that_" I thought and walked to my room and took a nap. When I woke up my alarm was going off, I sighed and went to take a shower. Once done I dressed in a slightly over sized orange hoody with some baggy jeans and converse tennis shoes. "_Will Sasuke be there? I hope he is, maybe I should buy him a drink as a thank you?_" I thought grabbing my stuff on my way out to the club.

"Hey Naruto, how you holding up?"

"As best I can, can I get a beer?"

"If you don't drink me out of them then yes, and how can you still drink after all the drinking you did last weekend?"

"Easy on the road I mixed a protein shake and depending how much I drank ill puke it all up, works really well when you get hammered the night before a concert."

"Doesn't sound too healthy"

"Not if you do it all the time but I only do it when I had a concert the next day." I explained as he set a beer in front of me.

"Your life is so troublesome. Look it's your new best friend" shika nodded towards the door as Sasuke came in, he was in a casual dress shirt with some blue jeans. "_Even in casual wear he looks so damn good_" I thought watching him closely.

"Why don't you go give him his drink, he looks like he's had a long day" Shika said making a drink and then placing it in front of me next to my beer, I nodded grabbing both drinks and walked over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Well you look like hell" I said sitting next to him handing him his drink.

"This is nothing close to that believe me, this is work irritation. Plus I haven't been sleeping well." He said downing his drink like shot.

"You make it sound like a disease" I chuckled.

"It should be" he said waving his glass in the air.

"Wanna talk about it?" I smirked moving closer to him.

"Hn." He smirked back, "someone quit on me today and I had to fire two other people for doing illegal business through the company, so I've been buried up to my knees with other peoples work and to top everything else off my PTSD has been acting up so I'm not sleeping too well."

"You have PTSD?"

"Yea I served for a couple years." I was shocked he didn't look like a solider. Shika then came over with a bin full of beer and set it on the table.

"I'll give you my employee discount on the bill" he said and walked away.

"Do you want some help? I may suck at paper work but I'm a great errand boy" I smiled.

"Thanks I'll think about it," he said opening a beer, "Do you have a song for tonight?" he asked after several minutes.

I nodded "yeah, worked on it for about 3 days" I said looking around the club only to have my eyes land on Neji.

"I think I'm going to need a something stronger if he stays here" I mumbled drinking my beer.

"Your ex over there with the long hair?"

"Yeah."

"Naru you're up!" Called Shika getting everyone's attention. I nodded with a sigh and got ready, I was applauded when I took the stage.

"Hey guys, this one is a little bit different from all my other so I hope you enjoy it." I said picking up my guitar.

"She just walked away

Why didn't she tell me?

And where do I go tonight?

This isn't happening to me

This can't be happening to me

She didn't say a word

Just walked away" I sang as I watched Neji's face pale a little bit.

"You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not alright

this was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know" I made sure to make eye contact with my ex and his lover while I sang.

"Why didn't she tell me

Where to go tonight?

She didn't say word

She just walked away" I sang the chorus one more time before all the music came together.

"I'll be the first to say

That now I'm okay

And for the first time

I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love

You'll be the first to go

And when she leaves you for dead

You'll be the last to know [x2]" I sang with more emotion like I usually did for my gigs with the band. When the song ended everyone clapped and whistled, I bowed and left to sit next to Sasuke. He handed me a beer with a smirk, now I was full of curiosity.

"What?"

"I like the message in the song" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we drank our beer, I tried to hide my blush but it was hard.

"Well you inspired me with some of your advice on him"

"Oh really, I'm glad I could help but my help isn't cheap." He said.

"Oh?" '_if it's sex you want I'll let you fuck me right now, I'll give you my body any day of the week._" I thought.

"Your payment, half the tab"

"What!?"

"Well you're drinking it to"

"Not cool" I pouted making him smirk, we were almost done with our beer when Neji came up to us with an angry expression.

"I don't appreciate you singing out our private matters, Naruto"

"I'm an artist it's what I do"

"you can sing about other things"

"Yeah well the only thing I could think about was that fact that you ripped my heart of my chest, so what are you gunna do?"

"I'll make you sing about something else" he said and that was it and my anger showed very well

"Listen he pal, you can treat me any way you want but the moment you threaten my work it ends. I can sing whatever I want to and if you have a problem then it better stay quiet or so help me god I will shove my foot so far up your destiny kissing ass of yours you won't know what hit you. You got that?" I said standing up and flexing all of my muscles which made Neji back away.

"Calm down Naruto," came Sasuke's voice but it was slyer than anything, "he has all the rights to sing about whatever he wants and I wouldn't try messing with that."

"And you are, his new fuck buddy?"

"The name is Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto happens to be my friend. So you mess with him you mess with me and trust me you don't want that." He said with cold eyes Neji stayed silent before taking his leave without another word.

"How'd you do that?" I asked sitting next to him again.

"Uchiha's are well known, we are skilled fighters and we masters in our professions. My brother and I were both in a special black ops unit and now my brother is a renounced doctor. I'm still working my way up the chain."

"Wow very powerful people."

"Yep."

"What did you do in the special unit?"

"Kill people, lots of people. My brother and I were nicknamed the twin shadows for how fast we moved and how well we blended into the dark."

"Scary stuff" I chuckled nervously.

"You're fine, we've long moved on from those days" I nodded and we continued to talk about music till we were kicked out so the club could close.


	3. Give Your Heart A Break

**S.P.O.V: 2 weeks later**

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, a headache coming in strong. Someone knocked at my door making me sigh again, "What?" I said louder than usual.

"You have a visitor, sir"

"I'm not here." I called back, I didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"That's not nice, teme; I know you're here" Came Naruto's voice.

"Don't call me that, dobe." I glared making him grin.

"Good to see you to, but I came for a reason today"

"Did you?" I questioned since he seemed to be dropping by a lot within the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, now shut up and listen. I need to get my mind off of work and I have writer's block and I need you to help me unblock it."

"How would I help, dobe? I'm not an artist."

"You are otherwise you wouldn't be in the entertainment industry."

"Hn" He actually had a point there.

"You know what, you need a girlfriend maybe that would take the stick out of your ass."

"Had those and they cheated one me with someone who had more money or they just want fame." I said working on my computer.

"A boyfriend?"

"Money hungry or just looking to get info about my family to sell"

"Ouch. You really get screwed on relationships"

"Hn."

"Well help with me!" he wined, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him confused.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Help me!" he repeated.

"Write about your feelings, I don't know"

"Well, um, those are kinda confusing right now."

"I don't know then but make yourself useful, give these to the third office down to the right when you walk out my door." I said handing him papers I just printed. He took them and returned several minutes later humming happily, I raised an eyebrow as he sat down in front of me."

"Why are you so happy?"

"Just thinking and then this tune popped into my head" he smiled, I smirked leaning back in my chair; "_He's really happy for someone you got their heart broken a couple weeks ago_" I thought.

"Hey Sasuke, do you have some spare paper I can have? Please."

I nodded pulling out several blank papers from my printer and handed it to him, he outstretched his hand and when he took the papers his finger brushed over mine sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. He smirked at me before taking a pen out of my holder and started writing, I smirked again and got back to work knowing full well he did that on purpose.

A couple hours later I sighed and leaned back in my chair as my eyes fell on Naruto, he had moved from my desk to my couch where he slept peacefully. I let a small smirk slip as I watched him sleep, we had grown close over the last couple of weeks; I had found my attraction for him grow from admiration to something I haven't felt in years, love. I was slowly falling in love with the energetic blonde, I shook my head "_Don't get involved. He'll probably be just like the others_" I thought as I got back to work.

"You work too much" came the tired voice of Naruto.

"This is very little compared to what I normally do."

"Really?"

"Hn" I said going through some papers.

"Jeez Sasuke, It's 6 at night! Did you even eat lunch?"

"Hn" I grunted finishing the last of a stack of papers.

"You're done! Clock out now" Naruto said slamming his hands on my desk, I sighed and clicked a few buttons before I stood up. I grabbed my coat as Naruto rushed me out of my office and to my car, he pulled out his phone as we got into the car and spoke quickly in a foreign language before hanging up.

"Mind telling me where we're going." I said.

"My place for some take out and beer, by the way you look sexy in a suit" he winked, making my heart speed up.

Once we got to his studio I really took on the surroundings now that it wasn't full of boxes and empty beer bottles. It was a very open floor plan, the kitchen was modern and opened up nicely to a very cozy living room. You could see a den which was set up as a recording studio, I guess what I couldn't see was the bedroom and the bathroom. "_Homey_" I thought as I took off my shoes and went to sit on his couch, I watched as Naruto grabbed two beers and sat next to me.

"So what do you even do for a living?" I asked.

"Uh, well I work at the club, playing there brings in the most money" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You get paid for Open Jam Night?" I questioned drinking some of my beer.

"Yeah and a couple other days to, and if you haven't noticed I'm very popular on Fridays and that brings in the most money"

"I see"

"Hey, wanna hear what I have for Friday so far?" I nodded and we walked over to the den, Naruto sat down in front of a keyboard and looked over the keys. He smiled and started to play and after a minute he stopped playing.

"That's as far as I got" he smiled.

"It's good. It's amazing on how frequent you write."

"Eh, I have a lot of songs stored away." He smiled at me, his smile always made my heart swell. I smirked back when the doorbell rang, Naruto stood and rushed to the door. He paid and brought a paper bag in and set them on the counter before pulling out two containers setting them down on the counter, I sat in a chair and smirked at Naruto again.

"What?" he asked, I just shook my head and started eating what Naruto had out in front of me. He made a pouty face and stood as he ate his food, When I looked up I caught him staring at me.

"What?"

"How old are you?" he asked.

"27"

"Really, you look younger"

"I get that a lot, what about you?"

"I'm 25"

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah" he smiled.

"You act like a 14 year old girl" I commented knowing I'd get a rise out of him.

"Hey that's mean, teme. Especially since I bought you dinner." He snapped. I smirked and held in a chuckle, he continued to protest and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. When I calmed down from laughing I realized Naruto was staring at me, I raised an eyebrow as I met his breath taking blue eyes.

"You have a really sexy smile, especially when you laugh." Naruto said.

"You're lucky, not many people have seen me smile."

"I'm honored." He laughed and we finished eating out food before sitting in his living room watching TV, "_What should I wear for my meeting tomorrow, it's not with anyone spe-_" I thought but was cut off by Naruto's lips. My eyes widen from shock, once a snapped out of it I kissed back; whether it was because I was kind of drunk or because I've been dying to kiss him since we met. Naruto deepened the kiss by climbing onto my lap and ran his hands through my hair, we moaned as we started grinding against each other's groins creating friction. My hands slid down from his face to his hips helping him move harder, I wanted him so badly that it hurt.

"Sasuke." He moaned as we broke from our kissing to get air, I attached onto his neck letting one hand slip under his shirt to his nipple to play with it. He moaned loudly curving his back and letting his head fall back, I could feel him harden even more ; his moans were delicious and made me want to fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Just as I was going to lay him down on the couch and strip him, his phone went off; He sighed debating if he should answer it and with another sigh he answered it.

"I'm busy…yeah I'm in the middle of a workout so can I call you back?...Later" he said hanging up, just like that I was out of my drunken haze and stood up making Naruto move.

"I should probably head out, It's late and I have to be to work early tomorrow" I said, Naruto looked at me with sad eyes before quickly trying to mask his hurt. I put my shoes on and left as quickly as I could, I was getting too close. When I got home I relieved myself of my problem and took a long shower before going to bed.

Friday came quickly as I dressed business casual, I was meeting some clients at the club for drinks so I need to look professional yet not that professional. I wore black jeans with a black dress shirt loosely tucked in to show off my black and red belt, the first couple of buttons on my shirt were undone revealing some of my chest and my Uchiha crest necklace. Over my shirt I wore a white suit jacket and several bracelets on my wrist, I styled my hair my hair a little messier than my normal style; I sprayed some colon on and left for the club.

When I arrived I found my clients sitting at the bar talking to Shikamaru, I nodded my hello before greeting my guest. We went to my usual table, I sat casually with my knees popped up and my arm resting on it as Shikamaru brought our drinks to the table.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked.

"Not for a couple days, is he not answering you?"

"No I'm worried"

"About what?" came Naruto's voice making Shikamaru jump.

"Are you ready? You know you always go on at 7" Shikamaru scolded him.

"Okay mom, jeez, I had to finalize everything; I'm not playing an instrument tonight." Naruto pouted. I smirked as I sipped my drink at looked at my clients who watched the two in amusement.

"And you teme, leaving without saying thank you. Seriously where's your manners, I practically saved you from starvation." He pointed at me.

"I wasn't hungry to being with, I'm trained to not eat for days. But I see where you're coming from," I said standing up and took his hand, "Thank you for buying me dinner Naruto, everything was delicious." I smirked looking him in his eyes the entire time while I bowed and kissed the top of his hand. He flushed and pulled his hand to his chest.

"Your charms won't work on me Uchiha."

"I think they already have." I smirked.

"No just sit down before people think we're going to fight"

"If you insist" I said sitting down as I watched my guest looked in shock.

"So you do have conversations, I'm surprised" Said one man.

"Hn."

"And now he shuts down" laughed the other.

"You owe me a beer when I'm done teme."

"Dobe." I smirked, "_And there I go falling for him again._" I thought as Naruto walked to the stage and got ready to sing. When he was ready I leaned forward and looked at my clients.

"He's really good, one of my favorites during open jam" I told them and they paid more attention to Naruto, the piano start as Naruto smiled at everyone.

"The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

Now here we are,

So close yet so far.

Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize,

Baby, I'm not like the rest?" he sang with so much emotion.

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break" He moved on stage but always seeming to look at me.

"On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

The world is ours. If we want it,

We can take it if you just take my hand.

There's no turning back now.

Baby, try to understand" he sang pointing at me before getting whole heartedly into the song.

"When your lips are on my lips

Then our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to wait

So let me give your heart a break

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love" he sang looking me in the eyes as the song came to a close, I smirked and stood looking at my clients as Naruto walked over to us. The feeling in my chest hurt as I tried to ignore it.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Two beers" I nodded and started walking to the bar shortly followed by Naruto, "Three beers and scotch on the rocks" I told Shikamaru as I leaned on the bar counter joined by Naruto.

"That song was about me, right?" I asked as we waited for Shika.

"Was it that obvious?" he asked chuckling as he looked at the bar then at me with a smirk.

"I just happen to read into lyrics" I smirked as Shikamaru placed my drink and the three beers in front of us.

"Then yes it is about you, and me. Think about it and when you figure it out you know where to find me." He smirked and walked back to my table and started talking to my clients.


	4. Rise Above This

_**N.P.O.V: Several Days later**_

I Sighed as I stood in front of Sasuke's work, over the last couple of days since Friday we talked through text but nothing to major and nothing about Friday night; I shook my head and walked into. I smiled at the front desk lady as I walked up to her.

"Is Sasuke in?" I asked her.

"No he called in today something to do with his family, here's his address would you be a dear and deliver this papers to him oh and his pocket book. It has all his appointment in it, he left it here last night." She said handing me everything of his and a sticky note with Sasuke's address.

"Sure he's such a weird when it comes to his privacy around here." I smiled taking everything and putting the paper in my small book bag and the book in the inside of my breast pocket of my leather jacket.

"Thanks Naruto you're a sweetheart."

When I arrived I was in awe by the size of the house, it was huge! I slowly drove to the front door and parked as I got nervous, this was the first time ever at Sasuke's house. I took a deep breath and parked my bike before getting off and ringing the doorbell. A minute later a very business dressed woman answered the door with a kind smile and just like that all my nervousness vanished.

"Hello" She said sweetly.

"Uh, hi. Is Sasuke home?" I asked feeling like a little kid.

"Are you a friend of Sasuke's?"

"Yeah, I went to visit him at work but he wasn't there and the front desk asked if I could drop off some things that he forgot last night." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well come in, he's in the dojo with his brother, Itachi. They're training to stay in shape and relieve stress, I'll show you where it is." She smiled and we walked through the large house to the back yard past a good size in ground pool and through a small garden area before coming to the dojo. The doors were open and you could hear clinking of metal against metal, "_Are the fighting with swords or something?_" I questioned myself as we drew closer. Sure enough that's what they were doing, my mouth dropped as I watched them fight. They looked like they were actually trying to kill each other, I looked at the woman in shock as she just watched like it was normal.

"Stop." She said normally as Sasuke charged his brother and quickly he shielded his sword and stepped on Itachi's flipping backwards.

"Sasuke dear you have a guest" she smiled, I waved with a nervous smile. He nodded panting before facing his brother and bowed.

"Five more minutes." Came his brother's voice.

"Fine, but no more swords; you might kill each other" the woman sighed and looked at her watch as Sasuke and Itachi got ready, soon she lifted her and they began. Their fight was amazing, they were: Fast, agile, flexible and stealthy; easily putting any MMA or UFC fighter to shame. Five minutes went by quickly and the woman called time, they stopped and walked toward each other shaking hands panting.

"Ah, I'm getting too old for this Sasuke."

"Whatever you still pack a mean punch Nii-san" Sasuke smirked as Itachi leaned on him as they walked towards us.

"Nah, I'll get you some pain meds later but a hot shower should help to" he said before nodding to me and walking to the woman.

"What brings you all the way out here, Naruto?" He asked catching a bottle of water that was tossed to him.

"Your receptionist asked me to give these to you" I said digging out the files and the pocket book from the inside of my jacket, I held them out to him. He took them and looked through everything quickly before stopping on one of the pages in his book.

"Thanks, mind staying till I get out of the shower?" he asked, my heart sped up and I slightly blushed.

"Sure" I said and he walked off.

"I'll show you to the garden," the woman said with a smile and we started walking to the house again, "You'll have to excuse my son's manners both of them haven't been the same since they came back from the war. Especially Sasuke, he had to survive without Itachi for a month and who knows what he saw or did over there." The woman said with sadness.

"Wait, son? Sasuke is your son?"

"Yes she giggled.

"But you look so young"

"Why thank you so much." She blushed, "Here we are, this area is the most relaxing with all the flowers and I keep a couple bird feeders around along with something special for the butterflies. I'll have some tea brought in." She smiled as we came upon a small table on a patio. I sat down as she left and looked around, it was like I was in a different world. When I saw a fox out of the corner of my eye, I turned and looked at it as it carried a pup in her mouth. I smiled at how cute she was, slowly she walked over to me and sniffed my leg before jumping onto my lap. I giggled as she set her pup down to sniff the rest of me, I heard a gasp and saw Sasuke's mom. She looked scared, I smiled at her and held my hand in front of the Fox's face. Sniffing my hand before she nestled into it, I had a huge grin plastered in my face as I pet the wild animal. Slowly she set the tray down and looked at me.

"I'll be fine, she likes me." I said happily, she nodded and walked off. I started thinking about Sasuke then, I was conflicted for several long minutes. I let one hand go to grab the song I wrote for my parents but it wasn't there, my eyes widen in worry as I quickly started checking all my pockets.

"Well I see you made new friends and I believe you're looking for this." Sasuke said making me just as he held up a piece of paper and a guitar.

"Where did you find it?" I asked quickly picking up both mom and pup and rushed to Sasuke.

"In the booklet you gave me, If it's that important you should keep it somewhere safe." He said as I took it and went to sit back in my seat.

"I do, I keep it next to my heart." I pouted.

"What's it about?"

"My parent's death and healing before it ruined my life." I told him looking down at the mamma fox with sad eyes.

"Can I hear it?" He asked holding up the guitar. I sighed and set the foxes on the table and took the guitar and started playing.

"Take the light, and darken everything around me

Call the clowns and listen closely, I'm lost without you" I sang before getting louder.

"Call your name every day when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this" I played as the memories came back to me, it was like everything disappeared.

"Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken

For all we know, this void will grow and

Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open

Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

I'll mend myself before it gets me

(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

I'll mend myself before it gets me

(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless

I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this

Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless

I'm fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this, rise above this, rise above this doubt" I sang as I slowly ended the song, I sighed as the foxes watched me; I never played that for anyone before, not even Neji.

"I like it have you ever recorded it?"

"No, No one has ever even heard it, you're the first one ever even hear what it should sound like."

"Then I'm honored you let me hear it." He smirked I blushed as I really looked at him for the first time since he came into the garden, he sat there half naked in front of me, I looked away from his god like body and handed the guitar back.

"Seeing that face on you makes me wonder if you make it during sex." Sasuke said grabbing the guitar and leaning forward.

"Eh!" I said shocked and blushed even more, "I should be leaving, and I'm going to take them with me; I'll see you later Sasuke." I said bowing and outstretched my arms and the momma fox picked up her pup and jumped into my arms and rushed out of the house and I put the foxes in my bag and drove home.


End file.
